My Blue Sapphire
by midori jeagerjaq
Summary: hari pertama sekolah. Neliel satu kelas dengan Grimmjow. ada rahasia antara Ggio dan Soifon. langsung saja baca nanti juga tau
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya..*membungkuk*

saya sangat butuh banyak saran...

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M for save  
**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Main Pairing : Grimmjow – Neliel**

**Warning : AU, OOC , Typo(s), dkk**

**Don't like, just don't read !**

**Happy reading, minna…^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**My Blue Sapphire  
**

**by  
**

**Midori Jeagerjaq  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Las Noches merupakan sekolah elit berasrama yang berada di kota karakura. Di dalam sekolah ini terdapat beberapa 'pangeran' yang merupakan idaman para siswi-siswi disana, ah salah tidak hanya sisswi disana saja tapi gadis-gadis seantero jepang. Mereka disebut pangeran bukan hanya karena mereka tampan tetapi juga karena mereka merupakan anak dari pengusaha-pengusaha yang amat terkenal namanya. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang, dan di Las Noches mereka mendapatkan perilaku yang lebih istimewa lagi dengan adanya asrama VIP yang khusus untuk mereka dan para calon tunangannya.

Ya, orang tua mereka sangat memperhatikan masa depan anaknya dari segala sisi, dah sengaja mencarikan tunangan yang nantinya sekaligus akan menjadi istri mereka sejak awal memasuki sekolah ini. Tentunya Las Noches hanya memberikan hak istimewa ini pada anak dari orang-orang yang berkuasa, khususnya anak laki-laki mereka. Hal seperti ini bukanlah baru di Las Noches, ini sudah dilakukan bahkan turun temurun demi kejayaan keluarga-keluarga penting itu.

Brakk!

Suara pintu terbanting di pagi hari tepatnya di kediaman sang 'penguasa' ekonomi Sousuke Aizen terdengar sudah biasa.

"Grimmjow, cepat mandi. Liburan sudah selesai dan kita harus kembali ke sekolah terkutuk itu." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam lurus dan bermata seindah batu emerald berkata dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi pasa seseorang yang bernama Grimmjow.

"Argh! Ulquiorra, biarkan kakakmu ini menikmati mimpi indah sebentar saja." Kata Grimmjow setengah manja sambil bergulung gulung di tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Itulah mengapa kau sampai tahun kedua ini tidak mendapatkan calon tunangan kucing biru! Pemalas."

Ulquiorra segera membalik badannya dan akan meninggalkan kamar Grimmjow sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow berteriak frustasi.

"Kurang ajar kau emo-kalong! Mentang-mentang kau akan bertunangan dengan Orihime Inoue! Arghh… aku sumpahi banyak kelelawar di upacara pernikahanmu!"

Ulquiorra yang mendengar celotehan Grommjow hanya menyunggingkan senyum licik sekaligus bangga sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Aizen untuk berpamitan.

Grimmjow sudah selesai bersiap siap dan memasuki mobil yang sama dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa kau satu mobil denganku!" protes Ulquiorra walau wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin satu mobil dengan adikku saja." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Ulquiorra hanya menanggapi Grimmjow dengan mendengus kesal. Mereka seharusnya menggunakan dua mobil, tetapi Grimmjow yang barang-barangnya sangat banyak membuat mobil sedan itu hanya muat untuk supir saja.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra bukan seutuhnya saudara sedarah. Dari rambut mereka saja sudah berbeda sekali warnanya. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sebenarnya seumuran, mereka diadopsi oleh Aizen. Aizen sangat mencintai istrinya yang telah meninggal tetapi belum sempat memiliki anak dari hasil pernikahan mereka. Aizen mengadopsi Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra dari panti asuhan yang sama, jadi dari kecil mereka berdua sudah hidup bersama. Grimmjow yang badannya lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Ulquiorra menganggap dia kakak dari Ulquiorra yang tentunya disepakati sepihak, karena Ulquiorra tidak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk berdebat mengenai siapa kakak dan siapa adik.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu besar Las Noches setelah sebelumnya melewati gerbang yang empat kali lebih besar disbanding pintu masuk sekolah ini dan taman yang begitu luas dan rapi juga indah, ada beberapa air mancur kecil di samping kanan dan kiri jalan masuk serta air mancur besar di tengah jalan di dekat pintu masuk utama.

Para siswi-siswi yang mengetahui kedatangan dua pangeran ini segera berkerumun dan berteriak histeris menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memilih tetap berjalan dengan elegan dan stoic face menghiasi wajah tampannya menyusuri koridor menuju asrama VIP yang terletak di tempat yang strategis, yaitu tidak terlalu jauh dari fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di sekolah ini.

Sementara Gimmjow masih tebar-tebar pesona diantara kerumunan siswi-siswi 'biasa'. Grimmjow tidak menyadari siswi baru yang melewati kerumunan itu. Siswi baru itu berjalan kea rah asrama VIP dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia memegang kepalanya pertanda pusing karena terlalu banyak mendengar teriakan di dekat pintu utama Las Noches.

"Apa tadi itu? Argh.. mereka seperti kelaparan saja." Siswi itu merebahkan badannya melepas lelah di tempat tidur queen size di kamar barunya. Dia melihat langit langit kamarnya seolah menerawang jauh kesana.

"Kakek.. aku melakukan ini untukmu.. semoga kau tenang disana."

Sementara itu Ulquiorra sempat melihat kedatangan siswi baru itu sebentar, namun tak menghiraukannya dan langsung memasuki kamar Orihime.

"Orihime." Ucap Ulquiorra datar sambil berjalan mendekati gadisnya ini.

Orihime membalik tubuhnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Ulquiorra yang sudah ada di depannya ini. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra sabagai ungkapan kerinduannya.

"Kenapa tak mengabariku dulu kalau kau kembali hari ini? Aku piker besok." Orihime sedikit memajukan bibirnya manja.

Ulquiorra yang melihat tingkah 'hime'nya ini menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Setelah kau bilang akan kembali hari ini, kemarin aku memaksa Grimmjow untuk beres-beres dan meminta izin pada ayah." Ulquiorra menjelaskan sambil member senyuman kecil pada Orihime.

"Ulqui-kun, aku dengar aka nada siswi baru yang langsung menempati asrama VIP, pasti dia sudah dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari ketiga pangeran yang lain ya?" ucap Orihime sambil menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra yang begitu indah.

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin perempuan yang tadi ku lihat. Memang kenapa?"

"Aaa.. tidak, kalau memang benar aku jadi memiliki teman perempuan di asrama ini kan."

"Benar juga, tapi saat ini aku mau memonopoli dirimu hanya bersamaku." Ulquiorra tak memberi Orihime kesempatan berbicara kerena dia sudah mendaratkan bibirnya kebibir Orihime, melumatnya lembut dan memulai bermain di dalamnya saat tanpa sengaja Orihime membuka bibirnya sedikit. Orihime yang tadinya kaget lalu mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati permainan lidah Ulquiorra yang sangat ia rindukan sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak dengan setengah hati Orihime menyudahi ciuman yang menjadi panas itu.

"Sebaiknya Ulqui-kun segera membereskan barang-barang dulu.. mau aku bantu?" Tanya Orihime. Pipinya sudah merona sedari tadi, tapi susah dihilangkannya.

Ulquiorra lalu menyetujui kemauan Orihime untuk membantunya, lagi pula akan lebih cepat selesai jika dibantu kekasih cantiknya ini sekaligus memonopoli Orihime di kamarnya.

Grimmjow baru memasuki asrama VIP setelah bias lepas dari para fansnya. Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, tetapi ada yang menarik perhatiannya ketika melihat salah satu pintu kamar yang biasanya kosong terbuka. Grimmjow sedikit mengintip diantara pintu itu, dia melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan badan yang… uhm, bias membuat semua perempuan iri dan membuat lelaki terpana melihatnya. Rambut perembuan itu berwarna toska, dia sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya, pintunya lupa ditutup karena beru saja memasukkan koper besarnya, setelah menyadari pintu kamarnya masih terbuka, ia segera menuju pintu itu untuk menutupnya. Dia terkejut melihat Grimmjow yang diam membatu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah.. S-siapa?" Tanya perempuan itu sedikit takut, yah wajar saja, karena dia tidak terbiasa bertemu lelaki apa lagi yang badannya se atletis Grimmjow.

"O-oh.. Grimmjow." Grimmjow segera mengulurkan tangannya setelah sadar dari keterpanaannya melihat kecantikan perempuan di depannya. Perempuan itu menerima jabat tangan Grimmjow dan memberitahukan namanya.

"Neleil.. Neliel tu Oderschvank." Katanya mantap walau masih agak sedikit malu.

"Baru ya? Mau ku bantu beres-beres?" Grimmjow sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam kamar neliel yang masih berantakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bias sendiri." Neliel segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dari nada bicara Neliel, Grimmjow menangkap sedikit ada nada gugup. Dan itu membuat Grimmjow senang, ntahlah dia sepertinya tertarik dengan perempuan ini, lalu Grimmjow melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Neliel merasakan pipinya panas dan meraba bagian itu. Dia dapat memastikan ada rona merah di bagian itu.

TBC

Yep segini dulu yaa…

Kan masih awal..

Bagi yang mau menyumbang ide silahkan, dan saya hanya menerima saran..

Hohoho..

Jangan lupa **Review** yaaa, biar cepet update chapter selanjutnya.

Arigatoo..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** minna..^^ update cepet neh... cz kuliah dah mau aktif jadi chap selanjutnya mungkin agak lama..

tapi ga lama-lama banget kok..^^

doakan saja yah...

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M for save  
**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Main Pairing : Grimmjow – Neliel**

**Summary : **Neliel masuk ke Las Noches karena sudah di jodohkan oleh salah satu dari pangeran-pangeran itu. Dan sepertinya Grimmjow tertarik pada Nel begitu juga Nel pada Grimmjow, hanya saja apakah yang dijodohkan dengan Nel adalah Grimmjow? Chap 2 apdeet..^^ happy reading minna..^^

**Warning : AU, OOC , Typo(s), dkk**

**Don't like, just don't read !**

**Happy reading, minna…^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**My Blue Sapphire  
**

**by  
**

**Midori Jeagerjaq**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sapphire merupakan simbol dari

Surgawi, penyembuhan, kesetiaan,

dan kemurnian jiwa.

Tak pernah ada sesuatu yang menyejukkan

Setelah bertemu denganmu,

Putri Turquoise

Sang pendamai...

Ya, kau pendamai jiwa pangeran neptunus, Sapphire...

"Hey Grimmjow." Seorang lelaki menyapa Grimmjow yang duduk di sofa ruang santai yang ada di asrama VIP dan lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Ggio, kapan kau sampai?" Grimmjow yang tadinya melamun tersadar karna Ggio.

"Baru saja, hh... tak ada tempat yang paling membosankan selain rumahku, jadi aku cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah." Ggio menghela nafas.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin segera bertemu bendahara osis yang suka kau kerjai itu." Grimmjow mencibir.

Setelah Ulquiorra dan Orihime memanas manasi dirinya, sekarang dia merasa panas juga mengetahui Ggio sudah dekat dengan salah satu anggota osis di Las Noches. Tak perlu waktu lama Grimmjow yakin gadis itu akan pindah ke asrama VIP juga.

Para orang tua mereka memang tidak terlalu mengekang dalam menyuruh anaknya memilih calon istri, hanya ada satu syarat yaitu yang ada di Las Noches. Dalam memilih siapa perempuan itu diserahkan penuh pada anak mereka. Tetapi hanya satu orang diantara empat pangeran yang sudah dijodohkan yaitu Tesla Lindocruz yang tanpa diketahui oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Hh~ Grimmjow, seharusnya kau mau ikut ketempat pemotretanku, karena banyak kakak-kakak cantik dan seksi." Mata Ggio berbinar sambil memeluk boneka lebah. Sepertinya penyakit Ggio sedang kumat. :p

"Tidak mau, nanti aku repot dan menyaingi kepopularitasanmu." Kata Grimmjow mengejek.

Ggio Vega, selain anak dari pengusaha kaya-raya, dia juga ambil bagian di dunia entertaiment. Menjadi artis yang sangat populer dikalangan remaja. Jadi tidak heran jika seorang Ggio vega jarang mengikuti pelajaran karena harus shooting. Tetapi sejak bertemu dan dekat dengan seseorang di Las Noches, Ggio jadi lebih mengutamakan sekolahnya.

"Kau tau tidak, ada penghuni baru di asrama kita." Kata Grimmjow bersemangat.

"Wah, benarkah? Jadi Ichigo sudah datang ya?" balas Ggio sama semangatnya. Harimau dan kucing memang akur ya.. hehehe...

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow bertanya heran.

"Hee? Katanya penghuni baru? Ichigo itu yang di sinetron blubblubblub *sensor*"

"Bukan itu tau, memangnya dia mau masuk asrama kita juga?" Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ho-oh, ayahnya nyem nyem... menywuruhnywa mwasuk ke Las Noches, nyemm.. dia kwan swudah kelas satu SMA." Kata Ggio yang berbicara sambil mengunyah biskuit.

Grimmjow yang melihat tingkah Ggio menjadi agak ilfeel.

"Hoy, habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu. Lagi pulang yang kumaksud bukan Ichigo tetapi Neliel, Neliel tu oderschvank."

Grimmjow lalu memelankan suaranya dan membalik badannya. Ggio yang melihat Grimmjow jadi ikutan membalik badannya dengan posisi masih duduk di sofa. Sekarang Grimmjow menunjuk ke salah satu pintu yang ada di asrama itu tepatnya ke kamar Neliel.

"Itu yang nomer tiga kamarnya." Jelas Grimmjow.

"Hey, kau sepertinya menyukai Neliel itu ya kucing?" ucap Ggio tiba-tiba walau masih menatap pintu itu.

Sebenarnya Ggio hanya bercanda. Tapi Ggio malah terkejut melihat Grimmjow yang tidak membalas pertanyaan isengnya dan malah berblushing ria.

"Eh... wakakakakak, kucing kau merona. Jadi benar ya?" Ggio berguling guling sambil memeluk boneka lebahnya. *guling-guling gimana coba? Kan di sofa? Ya itulah hebatnya ggio kali..:D*

"Bzzz... diam kau anak harimau." Geram Grimmjow sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencekek leher Ggio.

Akhirnya Grimmjow meneruskan ceritanya tentang Neliel pada Ggio dengan suara yang di pelankan. Sementara Ggio berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

'jadi begini wajah Grimmjow yang sedang jatuh cinta.' Kata Ggio dalam hati.

"Banyak sekali sih orang baru di asrama kita tahun ini, jadi makin ramai saja." Ucap Ggio saat Grimmjow mengakhiri ceritanya tentang Neliel.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis masuk ke asrama VIP itu dan mendekati Grimmjow juga Ggio dari belakang. Gadis itu berhenti di samping Grimmjow.

"Maaf Grimmjow-sama." Ucap gadis itu. Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, nona lebah." Kata Grimmjow riang. Sementara Ggio yang kaget dengan kedatangan gadis itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan bonekanya yang tadi ia peluk di bawah bantal sofa yang ada di belakangnya.

Gadis itu yang tau ada perubahan Ggio yang menjadi panik lalu bertanya.

"Sedang apa Ggio-sama?"

Ggio hanya memberinya senyuman lebar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Grimmjow menahan tawanya melihat tingkah sang aktor ini.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan anak harimau itu, ada apa Soi fon?" tanya Grimmjow pada gadis itu.

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan dmana Ulquiorra-sama? Karena ada urusan osis." Ucap soifon sopan.

"Ara... tidak perlu sekaku itu padaku Soi fon, ya kan Ggio?" Grimmjow menyeringai pada Ggio lalu beralih ke Soi fon dengan senyuman manis dan sukses mendapat tendangan di kaki dari Ggio.

"Akh... uhmm, Ulquiorra sepertinya ada di kamarnya, tapi kau harus hati-hati." Grimmjow lalu sedikit menyeringai lagi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Grimmjow-sama." Soi fon tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke kamar Ulquiorra.

Ggio mengerti maksud Grimmjow dengan kata-kata 'harus hati-hati'. Segera Ggio berlari menyusul Soi fon sedetik sebelum Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya, Ggio sudah berada di depan Soi fon. Di antara pintu dan Soi fon tepatnya. Lalu dengan cepat Ggio membalikkan badan Soi fon.

"Ada apa?" suara dingin Ulquiorra menyambut kedua orang didepannya walaupun Soi fon agak tertutupi badan Ggio.

"Ah, Ulqu..." Ggio tetap menahan badan Soi fon agar tidak melihat Ulquiorra. Lalu Ggio membalikkan badannya ternyata dugaannya benar. Ulquiorra dalam keadaan 'berantakan'

"Ulquiorra benarkan pakaianmu itu dulu." Ggio menengok Orihime yang ada di dalam kamar dan berjalan kearah Ulquiorra, dengan segera Orihime merapikan baju Ulquiorra.

"Maaf Ggio-kun." Kata Orihime dengan senyumnya yang polos. Ggio hanya menghela nafas.

Soi fon yang mendengar percakapan itu jadi sedikit malu dan berterimakasih pada Ggio yang ternyata bermaksud baik.

"Soi fon-chan silahkan, sudah kok." Kata Orihime riang yang melihat keberadaan Soi fon di belakang Ggio.

Ggio lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Grimmjow yang tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan keperluannya dengan Ulquiorra, Soi fon langsung meninggalkan asrama itu. Orihime lalu berbisik pada Ulquiorra dan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali beraktifitas di dalam kamar itu.

"Benarkan, Ggio-kun menyukai Soi fon-chan." Kata Orihime pada Ulquiorra yang sekarang duduk sambil memandangi kertas-kertas laporan yang tadi diberikan oleh Soi fon.

"Hm... sepertinya, lalu?"

"Lalu... aku jadi gemas melihat mereka, hihihi." Orihime duduk di samping Ulquiorra.

"Kau lapar Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra yang masih memperhatikan laporan itu.

"Uhm... sedikit."

"Ayo, makan." Ulquiorra lalu menaruh laporan itu dan berdiri sambil memegang tangan Orihime mereka keluar kamar. Mereka berhenti saat melihat Grimmjow yang lagi-lagi membatu.

"Kenapa dia Ggio?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Ggio yang juga melihat Grimmjow.

Ggio tidak menjawab, malah menunjuk sesuatu kearah belakang Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Mereka lalu membalik badannya dan melihat kejadian yang uhm... baru mungkin dan sedikit aneh.

Ulquiorra tetap dengan wajah stoicnya, sementara Orihime sedikit terkejut dan blushing. Mereka melihat Tesla yang sedang berlutut sambil mencium punggung tangan seseorang. Orihime yang heran lalu melihat ke arah Grimmjow. Dia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Grimmjow mengepalkan tangannya.

"Boleh aku mengajak mereka juga?" tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, tapi kalau kau ingin berkenalan boleh saja."

Ggio yang mendengar percakapan Ulquiorra dan Orihime menyimpulkan bahwa Ulquiorra pasti sedang tidak ingin acaranya bersama Orihime tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah..." Orihime lalu setengah berlari menghampiri Tesla dan gadis itu. Tesla menggenggam tangan gadis itu, bedanya sekarang Tesla sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat Orihime yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tesla-kun." Kata Orihime menyapa.

"Orihime-chan, ini kenalkan calon tunanganku." Tesla menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hai Orihime-san, namaku Neliel, Neliel tu oderschvank." Kata Neliel sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan seformal itu, namaku Orihime Inoue." Orihime menjabat tangan Neliel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Uhm, baiklah nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya Neliel-chan, sekarang Ulqui-kun pasti kelaparan, hihihi... sampai nanti." Orihime lalu menghampiri Ulquiorra dan sedikit melirik Grimmjow yang sedang berjalan pergi tapi tangannya masih mengepal kuat, terlihat ada sedikit otot di tangannya yang menegang.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Apa?" kata Ulquiorra.

"Ah tidak, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Grimmjow-kun."

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan menuju ruang makan yang lebih seperti restaurant elit itu.

TBC.

Wkwkwkwk... kenapa jadi menyebalkan ya?

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin..^^

Reviewnya di bales disini ya...^^

**Plovercrest**:

Salam kenal juga chan...^^

Menarik ya? Syukurlah kalau gitu.. hehehe...

Wah jadi takuuutt... ntar kallo dah berchapter-chapter komennya banyak dong kalo gitu?

xixixi...

iya, typonya udah di cek lagi, tapi g tau dah di chap 2 ini dah lumayan ato nggak.

Makasih ya chan dah nunggu..^^

**Moku chan** :

Makasih ya chan...^^

Uhm, dua pangeran yang lain udah di sebutin, maaf ya ga kaya di bayangan moku-chan

Ah iyaaa...

Porsinya ntar dibanyakin mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ada yang khusus ulquihime kok..^^

Karena sebenernya aku buat cerita 4 pangerannya, walau lebih banyak grimmnel dikit..

**Mizuki anko** :

Iya chan..^^

Ini dah chapter dua, semoga suka ya...^^

Di tunggu review selanjutnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semoga chapter ini menarik juga, dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga...^^

Oia, disini saya sedikit menyinggung Ichigo kurosaki...

Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya saja yaaa..^^

Banyaknya chara yang aku pakai . .

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaaa...^^

Makasih makasih makasih...:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hai minna...^^ maaf ya ini telat banget apdet chap 3 nya, habisnya di kampus kegiatan ga ada habisnya juga (gimana sih kata-kata gue) nah yang ngurus kepanitiaan itu ampek dua kali berturut-turut, saya harus cari sponsorship kemana-mana, ya deh ga penting curhatan saya, yang penting dah apdet neh chapter 3nya, happy reading minna... hope you will like it...^^

Review saya posting di bawah yak...^^

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Main Pairing : Grimmjow – Neliel**

**Summary : **hari pertama sekolah. Neliel satu kelas dengan Grimmjow. ada rahasia antara Ggio dan Soifon.  
langsung saja baca nanti juga tau^^

**Warning : AU, OOC , Typo(s), dkk**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**My Blue Sapphire  
**

**by  
**

**Midori Jeagerjaq**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******.**

Pagi ini Las Noches terlihat ramai. Sepertinya aktvitas di sekolah itu telah di mulai. Terlihat banyak siswa-siswi baru yang berkeliaran(?), sepertinya mereka sedang melihat lihat isi sekolah baru mereka. Sebagian kelas hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Waktu belajar digunakan untuk perkenalan, entah itu perkenalan guru ataupun ekskul yang ada di Las Noches (biasanya untuk siswa baru). Mari kita tinggalkan aktivitas biasa ini. Ayo kita ke para aktor dan aktris fanfic saya ini^^. Dimana ya mereka?(keluarin petanya dora *plak).

Ulquiorra Schiffer, kelas 2-1. Pangeran tampan dengan wajah stoic yang satu ini sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di bangkunya yang terletak di deret ke tiga dari depan dekat jendela. Sepertinya sang pangeran tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, semacam siswi-siswi yang histeris saat tau mereka sekelas dengan pangeran tampan nan cerdas ini. Atau lebih ekstrim ada siswi yang memberanikan diri duduk di samping Ulquiorra dengan malu-malu, yang tentu saja di sambut dengan tatapan dingin sang emerald yang sukses membuat siswi itu bergidik ngeri dan memilih bangku lain untuk duduk. Selebihnya tak ada aktivitas istimewa yang lain.

Orihime Inoue, kelas 2-3. Calon tunangan Ulquiorra yang cantik bak putri dongeng ini sedang sibuk sendiri dengan notesnya, entahlah mungkin dia mencatat resep makanan baru (di sini masakan Orihime enak ya ceritanya). Berbeda dengan siswi di kelas Ulquiorra, siswi di kelas Orihime bersikap kurang baik, sebagian dari mereka sering memandang Orihime sinis, mungkin karena Orihime akan segera bertunangan dengan Ulquiorra. Mengingat fans Ulquiorra termasuk yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Syukurlah Orihime sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya Tatsuki Arisawa dan Rukia Kuchiki. Setidaknya dengan adanya mereka Orihime tidak terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan kelas yang tidak kondusif ini baginya. Berbeda dengan siswi, para siswa di kelas Orihme terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan berita pertunangan Orihime. Toh dimata mereka Orihime memang cantik dan lagi dia termasuk pintar.

"Ohayou." Sapa Tatsuki.

"Ohayou mo Tatsuki-chan." Balas Orihime.

"Kita sekelas dengan Rukia?" Tatsuki memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Orihime.

"Iyaa, Ulquiorra yang bilang padaku kemarin." Jawab Orihime riang.

Tiba-tiba Rukia masuk kekelasnya dengan raut wajah tidak senang dengan memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Rukia-chan kenapa?" Orihime yang menyadari ekspresi berbeda Rukia langsung bertanya ketika Rukia sudah duduk di bangku depan Orihime.

"Aku sebal, tadi ada siswa kelas 1 yang memanggilku midget! Warna rambutnya aneh pula." Jawab Rukia sambil manyun-manyun.

"Eh... benarkah?" Orihime sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Timpal Tatsuki.

"Jadi begini.." Rukia mulai menceritakan pertemuan awalnya dengan siswa baru yang menyebalkan itu. Sementara itu, mari kita lanjut ke tokoh lainnya. (Grimmjow ga muncul-muncul yak)

Ggio Vega, kelas 2-2. Kelas Ggio terlihat biasa saja, karena sebenarnya Ggio sedang tidak di kelasnya, melainkan di ruang Osis. Menemani seorang gadis manis yang sedang sibuk dengan laporan-laporan di mejanya. Soifon.

Soifon disini satu kelas dengan Ggio, tentu saja itu karena Ggio yang meminta pada Ulquiorra agar mereka satu kelas.

"Soi-chaan... sampai kapan kita sembunyikan hubungan kita?" tanya Ggio manja.

"Ssstt... tenang sedikit, aku sedang mengerjakan laporan." Soifon tetap fokus pada laporan didepannya.

"Soi-chaaan... nanti tidur di kamarku ya?"

"Ggio. Aku bilang nanti saja kalau aku siap berada di asrama itu."

"Kapaan? Kau selalu begitu dari dulu." Ggio memajukan bibirnya.

"Hihihi... nanti Vega-kun." Soifon akhirnya menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan memilih meladeni pacarnya yang sedang merajuk ini.

''Pokoknya nanti kau akan ku culik kekamarku." Kata Ggio tegas.

"Yah sesukamu saja." Soifon tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lanjut.

Tesla Lindocruz, kelas 3-2. Yep Tesla kelas 3, sepertinya keadaan di kelas Tesla jauh dari kata tenang. Kali ini bukan hanya dari para fans Tesla melainkan sang pangeran itu juga. Tesla tengah dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis cantik yang saling memanjakan pangeran mereka ini, Tesla. Sang pangeran yang berbeda dengan pangeran lainnnya karena dia termasuk genit sedang berbincang-bincang menanggapi setiap pertanyaan yang ditannya oleh para fansnya sembari terkadang mengelus paha salah satu gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Di belakang para siswa menatap aktivitas itu dengan tatapan sirik dan jijik, mereka berkata dalam hati mengapa para gadis itu terlihat murahan jika sedang bersama Tesla.

Mari kita ke karakter utama fanfic ini.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, kelas 2-4. Grimmjow tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ulquiorra minus buku yang dibaca. Kali ini Grimmjow lebih memilih bertopang dagu melihat halaman sekolah dari jendela di sampingnya. Tak lama bel berbunyi.

Urahara-sensei memasuki kelas Grimmjow karena memang dia wali kelas Grommjow. Hari pertama sekolah, pasti pelajaran tidak akan aktif, sebentar lagi Grimmjow juga akan keliling kelas satu untuk mempromosikan dan mengumumkan jadwal ekstrakurikuler basket.

"Ohayou, nah aku Kisuke Urahara, aku wali kelas kalian. Oke, sepertinya tidak perlu panjang lebar. Masuklah Neliel-chan." Kata Urahara dengan senyum ramah, tapi tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa terjadi perubahan pada Grimmjow saat Urahara memanggil nama yang tidak asing baginya.

"Nah Neliel-chan, perkenalkan dirimu." Urahara mempersilahkan Neliel sambil memperhatikan letak bangku yang kosong.

"Namaku Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kalian bisa memanggil Neliel saja, salam kenal." Neliel agak membungkukkan badannya.

Sapertinya Neliel mendapatkan respon yang bagus dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang memperhatikan Neliel walaupun tidak antusias tetapi juga tidak acuh. Lumayankan.

"Neliel-chan, kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang sebelah Grimmjow, Grimmjow angkat tanganmu."

Grimmjow lalu mengangkat tangannya, segera Neliel berjalan menuju bangku yang Urahara maksud, walaupun sebenarnya Grimmjow dan Neliel sudah saling kenal, tapi sepertinya akan mengagetkan teman-teman yang lain jika mereka tiba-tiba akrab. Neliel memberikan senyuman pada Grimmjow sebelum duduk dan meletakkan tasnya. Grimmjow membalas senyuman Neliel singkat.

'ternyata dia sekelas denganku? Ah pasti aku terlalu pusing sampai tidak memperhatikan daftar siswa yang di tempel di papan pengumuman' Grimmjow sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak memperhatikan kalau kelas telah menjadi ramai karena Urahara-sensei sudah meninggalkan kelas, dan membebaskan siswa-siswinya hari ini dari pelajaran untuk menggunakan jam pertama agar saling berkenalan.

"Gimmjow-kun?" suara Neliel menyadarkan Grimmjow dari lamunannya.

"Ah ya? Ada apa?" sahut Grrimmjow

"Ehm... tidak." Neliel menundukkan kepalanya.

Grimmjow melihat Neliel heran.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

Neliel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kalau saja Grimmjow lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neliel dia pasti bisa melihat semburat pink menghiasi wajah cantik sang turquoise.

"Kau cantik dengan seragam itu." Kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba, entah kenapa mulutnya langsung meluncurkan kata-kata yang segera ia sesali, karena dia pikir aneh mengatakan ini, walau sebenarnya memang itu kenyataanya.

"Eh, terimakasih Grim, kau juga." Balas Neliel.

"Ha? Juga apa? Cantik? Yang benar saja." Grimmjow agak mengacak rambut biru langitnya.

"Hihihi... bukan, maksudku tampan."

'entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman di dekat Grimmjow' pikir Neliel.

"Aku merasa tenang saat tau kau sekelas denganku." Lanjut Neliel.

Grimmjow hanya membalas dengan senyum, mirip seringaian bagi orang yang belum mengenal Grimmjow. Sebenarnya di dalam hati Grimmjow sudah senang bukan main Neliel mengatakan hal di luar dugaannya.

_Skip Time_

Asrama VIP terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya, Ggio sudah pasti bersama Soifon di ruang Osis. Sepertinya Ulquiorra dan Orihime juga. Dan Tesla sudah pergi hangout bersama gadis-gadis tadi, dia lupa calon tunangannya.

Sekarang di kamar rapi, wangi dengan warna dominan biru laut, Neliel tengah duduk di sofa kamar Grimmjow. Yep, mereka sedang belajar bersama mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Mayuri-sensei yang tanpa ampun banyaknya, yaitu 10 soal. (banyak dari mananya coba?)yah menurut Grimmjow itu banyak, karena dia tidak mengerti kimia. Neliel yang termasuk pintar dengan senang hati mengajari Grimmjow, maka dari itu dia sekarang ada di kamar pangeran sapphire.

"Aargghh... aku rasa ini sudah menggunakan seluruh kemampuan otakku." Grimmjow mulai frustasi.

"Uhm... belum, kau terlalu berlebihan Grim." Neliel melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Nel... aku lihat pekerjaanmu saja, itu lebih mudah."

"Tidak, kerjakan dulu sendiri nanti kita cocokkan, kalau salah baru dibetulkan."

"Nel... " Grimmjow mulai memelas.

"Ya Grim?" Neliel menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Grimmjow.

"Hahaha... ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Grim? Hahaha..." Neliel memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Grrr..." Grimmjow membuang muka.

"Hey... iya-iya ini lihatlah, tapi janji kau akan mempelajarinya." Neliel akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan contekan pada Grimmjow.

"Nah begitu, uhm."

Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Neliel sayang sekali jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Entah apa yang memasuki pikiran Grimmjow hingga dia berani menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neliel. Anehnya Neliel tak bergeming dan menarik bibirnya menjauh, dengan hati-hati Grimmjow mencoba melumat bibir Neliel perlahan. Neliel agak kaget, tapi dia menikmati perlakuan Grimmjow ini, dan tanpa ia sadari ia membalas lumatan bibir Grimmjow dengan lembut dan menutup matanya. Mendapatkan respon yang bagus Grimmjow segera memperdalam ciumannya dengan melesakkan lidahnnya kedalam mulut Neliel. Neliel membiarkan lidah Grimmjow masuk dengan mudah, Grimmjow meraih pinggang ramping Neliel dan memeluknya, mengusap punggung sang gadis dan memperdalam ciumannya. Neliel sepertinya tidak keberatan jika ciuman ini tidak putus, hanya saja paru-parunya berkata lain saat oksigen didalamnya menipis. Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu tapi Grimmjow masih memeluk Neliel.

"Hah ah..." Neliel mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang memerah menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas baju Grimmjow. Sementara Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hey, maaf." Kata Grimmjow pelan.

"U-um.. tak apa." Neliel masih menundukkan wajahnya karena dia masih merasa warna merah di pipinya belum lenyap.

"Sungguh?" Grimmjow menundukkan wajahnya ingin melihat wajah Neliel, hanya saja terhalang rambut panjang Neliel.

"I-iya." Neliel sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Grimmjow yang masih tidak sadar memeluk pinggang Neliel, sementara Neliel meminum softdrinknya yang ada di meja.

Grimmjow merasa ini terlalu cepat untuk mengakui perasaannya, padahal dia tidak begitu yakin dia bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini pula, aneh memang tapi itu nyata perasaan pangeran sapphire ini. Dia merasa nyaman dengan memeluk Neliel, dengan begini dia bisa sangat dekat dengan Neliel, buktinya Neliel juga tidak memprotes pose seperti ini, ah apa mungkin Neliel juga tertarik padanya? Setelah pertayaan itu muncul di benak Grimmjow dia tersenyum.

'mungkin' pikirnya, lalu Grimmjow menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Neliel yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu konsentrasi.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu Nel." Kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba yang membuat Neliel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow.

"A-apa?" wajah Neliel kembali memanas yang artinya pipinya itu memerah.

"Hahaha... kau kenapa merah begitu?" Grimmjow mengacak rambut Neliel.

"Ugh, rambutku." Neliel merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu putri turquoise." Dengan cepat Grimmjow muncium pipi Neliel.

"Uhm." Hanya gumaman kecil menjadi jawaban bagi Grimmjow, tapi dia cukup mengerti karena Neliel pasti masih bingung, dan bingung sudah cukup untuk tahu bahwa Neliel juga tertarik padanya.

Untuk sebentar mereka berdua melupakan Tesla sebagai calon tunangan Neliel. Sayang sekali itu tidak akan mudah, mengingat Tesla juga memperlakukan Neliel dengan baik, mungkin.

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : yahahaha... saya merasa ini agak gaje dan masih singkat. Justru karna gaje makanya jadi singkat, tapi ada sesuatu yang kalau kalian sadari belum saya sebutkan dengan jelas...^^

Dan di chapter ini kenapa saya buat mereka jadi kelihatan saling suka? Karena saya akan membuat konflik di chapter berikutnya. Mungkin lebih panjang dari chapter ini^^

Balasan Reviewnyaaa...

**Chwyn** : hehehe... iya chan, sayangnya Ichigo ga jadi main character disini, tapi ada kok Ichigonya dikit-dikit nanti... hehehe...

Plovercrest : hehehe ya begitulah... agak cepet ya plotnya?o.o iya gak? Moga yang ini lulus typo lagi... hehehehe...

Jangan bosen ngeripiu yak..:p

**AAA** : makasi makasi... ini dah apdet...XD

Jeagerjaq : hoalah ya itu karena mido yang bikin fanfic jadi terserah mido, Neliel mau ama siapa...

Hahahaha...*ketawa setan*

**Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki** : ah ya Ggio jadi OOC banget, lah iya kah kaya preman? Wkwkwkwk...

Ya maap.. ^^v

Kenapa di taruh di M, soalnya kadang mido nyrempet-nyrempet gitu, jadi agak takut malah di flame kalo di taruh di T, lagian ntar mau mido kasih lemon...^^

Makasih dah menyimak... hohoho...

**Kazue Ichimaru** : nyahaha... iya Grim jadi nista banget..*plak*

Uhmm... kenapa ga noitra, soalnya mido ga suka noitra, kerenan juga tesla :D

Siiippp... hehehe...

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : makasi makasi...^^ ini fic emang nyelempit jadi hanya orang keren yang bisa menemukannya wahahaha *plaked*

Hu uh mido suka ama pair ulquihime juga sih *siapa tanya woiiii*

**Hideyashu Shigemori** : hai juga..:o

Makasiiiihhh..^^ ntar review lagi yak...^^

Wah kamu dua kali ngereview...:D

Oke oke... nanti Grim jadi lebih nista lagi kok *di giling Grim*

**BlueDragon** : rate M maksudnya lemon yak? Chap berapa yah? Hehehe...

Di tunggu aja ya, mido ga mau terlalu terburu buru, tapi juga ga terlalu lama kaya sinetron alay di tipi...XDDDv

Siiiippp...^^b

**A/N** : Kalo dah baca di review yak...^^

jangan pelit-pelit

tapi jangan di flame yak...

mido masih rapuh...*puppy eyes*

XDDD


End file.
